


Another Adventure

by Kizumess, Morskijez



Category: Iconoclasts (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Robin uses sign language!, friendship!, our first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizumess/pseuds/Kizumess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morskijez/pseuds/Morskijez
Summary: Happy 1 year anniversary Iconoclasts! This game is amazing and without it, we(the authors) would never have met!





	Another Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1 year anniversary Iconoclasts! This game is amazing and without it, we(the authors) would never have met!

"You sure are excited about this, aren't you?" Mina smiled, poking Robin’s cheek. “Or are you just happy to see your little boyfriend again?”  
Robin turned to face Mina, hurriedly signing as her face turned pink.  
「He is not my boyfriend!」  
“I know, I know! But it’s too much fun to tease you guys about it!” Mina laughed, throwing her hands up in mock defense.  
Robin pouted, staring down at her feet. It certainly is true that she’s excited to see Royal again, but that’s only because it's been a while. They couldn’t exactly hang out whenever they wanted to and communication wasn’t the easiest thing, so of course she’d be excited to actually have plans with him! But it was nothing more than that, so why did Mina insist on teasing them?  
“Ah, hello. Were you two waiting long?”  
Robin was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Royal standing there in front of them. With a happy squeak, she wrapped her arms around him in a welcoming hug. She heard Mina laughing again, but chose to ignore it when she felt her join in the hug and Royal wrap his arms around them both.  
“Dude, it’s been forever since we’ve seen you! What have you been doing?” Mina asked, puffing her cheeks out to emphasize her overdramatic pout.  
“Has it really been that long?”  
「Wasn’t the last time we all hung out when the bar back in Settleme-」 Mina abruptly cut Robin off, pulling her hands down and shushing her.  
“We don't mention that incident! We all agreed not to!!”  
Royal laughed and shook his head at his friends’ antics. It certainly had been much too long since they could find the time to meet up like this.  
“Soooo, changing the topic!” Mina laughed awkwardly, “Where were we going again? Because I totally forgot.”  
“The shockwood, remember? We had a whole picnic planned-”  
“Oh right!” Mina yelled, startling her friends, “I can’t believe I forgot that. I found some old map of the place and I thought we could check it out!” As she talked, Mina dug through her pockets until she produced a folded up, wrinkly piece of paper.  
Robin and Royal watched as she unfolded it several times and squinted at it in confusion, turning it this way and that. Wordlessly, Robin took the map from Mina’s hands and returned it to her facing right-side up.  
“This looks older than any of the maps in Mother’s documents,” Royal muttered to himself, peering at the map, “Mina, where did you find this?”  
“Eh, what’s it matter? The older the map, the more likely it is to lead to treasure!”  
“...Mina, if the map is older doesn't that mean there's a higher chance any treasure was already found?”  
“Shhhh! Not important, Royal! Let's just get going already so we can have our picnic and an adventure!”  
「You just want to go exploring, don’t you?」 Robin signed, shaking her head.  
“You caught me!” Mina grinned.  
“Well, as long as we’re careful, I really don’t mind exploring with you two. Plus we can have the food we brought along the way.”  
“Exactly! Royal knows what I'm talking about!”  
「Can I at least stop by my place for my stun gun then? I don’t want you guys getting hurt and it’s on the way…」  
“Aw c’mon Robin!” Mina whined, “You know we can take care of ourselves!”  
“Yes,” Royal spoke up, “and she also knows that trouble follows us everywhere.”  
Mina rolled her eyes and sighed. “Yeah, yeah, better that we go prepared than empty handed and end up getting seriously hurt…”  
“Alright, so we’ll make a stop by Robin’s place on the way!” Royal exulted.  
「We have our plan!」 Robin signed excitedly, bouncing on her heels.  
“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”  
And so they were off on yet another adventure.


End file.
